


singin' in the rain (i'm happy again)

by ladyofdecember



Category: Wayne's World (1992)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, mentions of Cassandra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Wayne comes to terms with his future and where his life is leading him. Post break-up, there is a lot of musing about his previous relationship a la Cassandra and the new one taking form with his best friend Garth. Takes place a bit after Wayne's World during the sequel Wayne's World 2 with some minor adjustments obviously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something for these guys because honestly this is one of my favorite movies of all time (the first one), the second is alright but not as good as the first part. I first saw Wayne's World when I was six because I got the VHS from McDonald's, yes I know that's entirely too young to watch this movie. And because I've loved these characters for so very long now, it took me that long to even formulate what I would want to write for them. This was super hard to put out just because their characters seem so perfect to me. Anyway, this is my silly little take on it, my little shipper heart wanting something put out about them. I may even continue with more if possible if I find it easier to write.

Wednesday  
June 9th, 1993  
9:08 AM  
Aurora, Illinois

Wayne Campbell had just woken and was sleepily making his way through the loft he shared with his best friend Garth. Rubbing at his eyes and scratching himself over his red Chicago Blackhawks pajama pants.

He stumbled through the open space over towards Garth's room/side of the loft area. He found the man fast asleep, half hanging off his bed with covers splayed everywhere.

Maybe he hesitated just a little as he gazed at the man, maybe he took an extra long second to speak up but he was just so caught up in the moment that he nearly forgot to breathe. It had become a problem of his recently, this sudden enamor of the blonde.

Wayne forced himself out of his stupor and quietly called to the man. “Garth... “

There seemed to be no response at this and so gingerly, Wayne stepped closer. He reached down to shake the man's shoulder. “Garth.”

Success had come easy for them it turns out as their cable TV show had only grown in popularity helping to duo to save enough to move out of their parents' houses. Wayne really loved this place and the fact that it was an abandoned doll factory. It really added a creepiness factor that you just don't see in most apartment buildings. It also helped keep rent low which was a plus.

The blonde in bed began stirring and Wayne worriedly placed his hand near the edge of the mattress in an attempt to keep his friend from completely rolling off. 

“Mmm... Wayne?” He mumbled befuddled. 

Smiling down at the man as he sat back on his heels next to the bed, Wayne prodded, “Hungry? I wanna go to Mikita's!”

Garth sat up, rubbing at his eyes and reaching out blindly for his glasses which his friend happily placed in his hands. “Yeah alright, I am hungry. I could use a jelly.”

…

“Hey Wayne?”

The dark haired man glanced up from his piping hot coffee to peer across the table at his friend.

“I'm really sorry things didn't work out with you and Cassandra.” Garth said, shyly glancing down at the massive plate of donuts in front of them.

Wayne sighed, setting down his mug. “It's okay. I mean really, it was doomed from the start, anyone could see that. She's great and she deserves someone just as great.”

He pushed away his own plate of glazed twists, no longer hungry. He let his eyes stray out towards the double doors and out towards the parking lot.

“But you are great. You're... the best friend I've ever had!” Garth said, looking awfully upset.

Wayne's eyes returned back to his friend's kind blue-gray eyes and he smiled, feeling a sort of warmth bloom in his chest, replacing the harsh, angry, twisting that had been there before. “You're the best friend I've ever had, man.”

Maybe he was imagining things, maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see but he could have sworn the man blushed as he quickly hid a smile behind a cup of coffee.

Things had been changing a lot for the two of them over the course of the last year. Not only had they gained the ability to continue doing their show and had moved in together in to the loft but of course, Cassandra and him had ended in a break-up. It was amicable in that Wayne hadn't made a total scene at the club when she'd told him. He'd been understanding about it as he'd kind of seen it coming but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

Single again, Wayne hadn't really felt like looking for anyone else to date. After all, it had only been about two months and he was allowed some moping time, right? 

Garth had been particularly aware of his mopiness as of late, though he'd tried to hide it as best he could. 

But this... this was good, just having donuts and coffee with his best buddy. Wayne pulled his plate of donuts back towards himself and took a hearty bite out of the large glazed.

Chewing thoughtfully, Wayne thought about how many nights and days they'd spent here in this donut shop. It was something of a routine for them to stop by, always a “plan B” when other plans fell through. It was their place.

When Garth finally met his friend's eyes again, Wayne saw it, a genuine warmth and affection that he wasn't sure had been there before. They smiled at each other in the content quiet that surrounding them, neither wanting to break the silence.

…

Later that night, after they'd had a busy day of playing hockey and then seeing a movie, the two arrived home at their loft to prepare for the filming of the show later.

Just as they'd walked in the door, the phone had begun ringing off the hook. Wayne jogged over to it, despite Garth's nearer proximity, knowing full well that answering the phone was one of the man's anxious buttons. It just wasn't done and thus Wayne had always taken on the job.

“Yello?” He asked jovially.

“Wayne! I've been calling you for a while. Where were you?”

His shoulders sagged from their cheerful place before. It was his mother because of course it was. He wasn't sure he was really ready for this conversation though he supposed he could always rush her off by reminding her of their show.

“Hi Ma.” He said, forcing a pained grin though it was pointless since she couldn't see it.

In the background, Garth began to laugh silently and point at the man as he made silly faces to which Wayne began shushing rapidly.

His mother continued, “Wayne, I'm calling because I'm concerned about you. You and that Cassandra girl breaking it off, it's just terrible.”

“Ma, that was a while ago. It's fine.”

“I'm not so sure. I just wish you could settle down and find someone nice.”

Wayne relaxed, smiling at his mother's caring tone. He leaned against the nearby wall, taking a deep breath in and out. “Well, thank you for your concern.”

“I mean it, you deserve someone who will treat you right, someone you can plan a future with.”

Wayne glanced around their empty loft space, they'd neglected to actually buy any furniture of their own or décor to fill it. Of course, they had lucked out with his parents allowing the to take the couch and other fixtures from his basement to move here. Besides the “set”, they hadn't much of their own things in the place making it seem dark and empty. Perhaps, they should gather some cash together to decorate a little. 

Still, it was an improvement over all, them getting their own place. This was the definition of getting your life together, according to him.

His eyes strayed over towards Garth again, who had given up on distracting him and was now playing with one of their hockey sticks adorned with one of the doll's heads they'd found when cleaning. He was shaking it up and down, playing with it as if it were talking to him and Wayne began to laugh despite himself.

“Wayne? Are you listening?” His mother asked, sounding even more concerned.

Wayne grinned. “Yeah Ma, I heard you.” He turned away from the sight of his best friend in an effort to stifle his giggles. “Look, I'm... I'm alright, really. In fact, I've never been better. Things are looking up, we're doing well and... you shouldn't worry about me, okay?”

“Well okay then, Wayne. You tell Garth I said hello and you tell him his mother wants him to call more!”

“I will.” He said with a smile as they said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone.

Eyeing a still oblivious Garth, Wayne let his mother's words sink in and he felt a little bit better. After all, he seemed to already have someone in his life who respected him, someone who he was already planning a future with. 

As Wayne approached the man and he spun around to poke fun at him once more, the weight seemed completely lifted from his shoulders. He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow at the man. “My mother wants you to call your mother.”

Garth frowned, a little disheartened. It wasn't as if she'd be making the same demands of the man, far from it. No, he was simply dreading the inevitable guilt trip from the woman. She hadn't wanted him to move out, not wanting to lose her baby even if that baby was nearing thirty.

“C'mon, let's get ready for the show, huh?” Wayne said, hoping to distract his friend from his internal monologue.

As he wrapped an arm around the entirely too warm back of the man, he felt a fluttering in his chest that he wasn't too sure had been there before. The smile that the bespectacled blonde shone his way did nothing to quell the feeling and it only doubled.

Things had changed a lot for them but Wayne was beginning to see a lot more changes in store for them over the course of the next year or two. The possibilities were endless really.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Wayne and Garth first meet as teenagers all thanks to Garth's father's convenience store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sucker for teenage love and awkward crushes so of course I had to write this when I realized Wayne and Garth actually met when they were teens. I discovered the very first Wayne's World episode that aired on an episode of Saturday Night Live in 1987 I believe it was? The episode showed them interviewing Beev, Garth's father, and the local convenience store owner. It was implied that Garth may have met Wayne as he often shoplifted "pop" from the store. Pop is of course, northern slang for soda. I found the idea so fascinating so I had to turn this flashback out!
> 
> Also, I'm aware that Wayne and Garth live in their family's houses directly across from one another in the first movie. But I've always had the headcanon that Garth's parents were rich for some reason. I thought it was weird that we never see his parents but get to see him at home, waking up in his room with his dog. So that led me to believe this was their "2nd home" and that they actually had a vacation home somewhere else where they stayed the majority of the time. Hopefully, that helps to explain Garth not living next to Wayne yet.

It had been a hot summer's day and Wayne had walked all the way down his street to the corner convenience store, the only one on this side of town.

“Wishing Well Convenience Store”, the large, red-lettered sign read, hung high above the door. Wiping a bit of sweat from his brow, he quickly entered the store.

At the register sat a teen boy, looking bored as hell. His mop of unruly blonde hair was very distracting and at first Wayne couldn't look away. When the boy's attention focused on him as well however, he quickly spun to face the other way, trying to look nonchalant. 

As he maneuvered through the aisles, pretending to shop, he wondered why he'd never seen the boy before. He would have certainly remembered. He wore large, thick, black framed glasses making him stand out even more than his hair did.

Wayne picked up a pack of gum and then made his way towards the cooler at the back corner of the store like always. Pulling out several cans of pop, he quickly pocketed them before heading to the register to "pay".

What? It was hot out and he only had like two bucks. He needed to save that for later.

"Just this." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact as he slid the pack of gum towards the boy.

The blonde stared at him for a moment, so long that Wayne did finally have to glance up and meet his eyes.

"What?" He shrugged, ready to defend himself and his actions if need be.

The boy slowly smiled. "What's your favorite pop?"

"What?!" Wayne asked, beginning to freak out.

“Mine's purple... “ He mumbled, shyly.

Suddenly, the door chime at the front of the door sounded and both boys turned to see a man hurrying over. Wayne recognized him as the owner and he tried to hide the gulp that resulted. Great...

"Son, is this hooligan giving you trouble?" Beev asked, wagging his finger at Wayne. They'd never really had a great relationship, probably because he was always stealing from him. Or maybe it was because he was a sphincter. 

"No dad-" The boy began only to be interrupted by his father.

"He's trouble. What are you in here for? Here to steal more stuff?"

"Dad, he's my friend."

Wayne looked away from Beev to the boy behind the counter, a look of curiosity and puzzlement playing on his face.

"Your... you have a friend?" His dad asked, all trace of anger in his tone replaced by shock instead.

The man's son made his way around the counter, adjusted his glasses and chuckled nervously. "Yeah. He's my friend."

"Well alright then, you two go on now, you go on home." Beev said, seeming to forget his anger with Wayne entirely as he took his place behind the register. Despite his toughness on the boy, he wanted him to be happy. If he'd been able to finally make a friend, well, far be it for him to be picky about who.

Wayne was practically jogging towards the exit behind the boy when Beev called out once more. "Oh and take your-" 

The door chime sounded as the two hurried outside, slamming the door behind them. "Gum." Beev said to the empty store.

...

They were walking now, side by side with one another when Wayne realized with a start that he didn't even know the boy's name. "Uh... thanks for all that! What's your name anyway?"

"Garth." The boy said shyly, staring at his feet as he walked.

"Garth?" He had to repeat it, he just had to. It was a weird name and he was sure he hadn't heard him correctly.

When the boy said nothing else, he stopped and faced him, causing Garth to stop and mirror his actions. He had no idea where they were going and he still had the ice cold pop in his jacket. "Uh... look, I'm sorry about all that. I... uh... took these."

Wayne retrieved two pops which he held out to his new acquaintance. "I thought I was just steeling from Beev but now I realize whatever I steal from him, I'm also stealing... y'know from you."

He felt weird, the kindness of this stranger was nearly alarming to him. No one was ever that nice to Wayne Campbell. He felt... guilty and awkward.

Garth shook his head firmly. "Keep them. It's okay."

"No, really-" Wayne insistently tried to push them into the boy's hands insistently.

Finally, the blonde smiled and took one of the cans from him. "Well, I'll take this one and you keep one we can drink them together. It's... kinda hot." He muttered shyly and shrugged.

Relieved his new found friend wasn't angry, he watched as he popped the lid of his can and then did the same.

They continued down the sidewalk, Wayne unsure of where they were heading but content to just follow wherever the boy led. "Why haven't I seen you around anywhere or at school?"

"I'm home schooled." Garth said sheepishly, eyes trained on the ground once more.

"Ah."

"I just... convinced my parents to let me start at the high school once summer is over. I... I hate it, being at home without anyone my age, ya know?"

"Yeah, totally. I get that! I'd hate being trapped at home with my parents. They're the worst."

Garth smiled at his new friend. "I convinced them to let me work at the store until then. That way, I'm not just stuck at home with my mom. She was going to make me help her cut dress patterns out this summer."

"Ewww!" The two of them both uttered at the same time and then noticing this, began to laugh together.

Wayne quirked an eyebrow at the idea of how interesting this dude was and how he'd been living in this boring, small town all his life without ever meeting him.

They walked onward, talking about this and that but music mostly and the various bands they liked. They seemed to have tons in common and actually shared many of the same interests. Each found they had a similar sense of humor and an equal distaste for authority as well as their families.

Wayne wasn't exactly a popular guy in town, usually described as a loner, a troublemaker, that punk kid who was always stealing stuff. So the idea that he'd found someone just as cool and laid back as him was welcome news. Now he finally had someone to hang out with, someone to help tear down authority's stronghold on people and show everyone what was really important in life: partying.

Wayne finished gulping down his pop and crushed the can across his forehead, looking to get a response from his new found friend. When Garth snorted in laughter, spewing his own pop everywhere through his nose, Wayne couldn't hide the grin he wore.

...

"Well thanks for walking me home and junk." Garth stuttered with another shy smile.

They stood quietly for a moment just in front of the boy's porch. Garth looked so much more alive and happy now than he had in that dimly lit store. Wayne let his eyes roam all over his face, stunned to see so much of a change in such a short amount of time. Maybe it was because of Beev and his getting away from him for a while or maybe it was just their hanging out together but something was definitely different about him.

As they stood together here, Wayne began to feel nervous, sweaty even as his hands shook at his sides.

Garth stared pleasantly calm at the boy, seemingly content to just stand in silence with the dude.

Wayne's mind raced with a million thoughts a second, everything in his body urging him to take that next step, as crazy as it was. He couldn't ignore it, it was driving him crazy.

Finally, Wayne leaned in towards Garth without a moment's hesitation and quickly grabbed the other teen, kissing him. It was sloppy and way, way too quick, causing the both of them to nearly keel over from the sudden force.

When Wayne pulled back, he looked panic struck. Garth looked mildly surprised and a bit confused but soon that turned into a small, shy smile instead.

Wayne swallowed audibly, wondering just what the hell he was doing. "Uhh... I have to go!"

Garth watched as the dark haired teen took off racing down the street. He blinked a few times, touching a hand to his lips in contemplation. Then he smiled, turned on his heel and went inside the house.


End file.
